my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03
This sound effect can be found on The General Series 6000 Sound Effects Library, which was made by Sound Ideas. Info *'First recorded': 1992 *'Creator': N/A *'Owner': Sound Ideas (1992-present) *'Origin': Canada or United States *'Year debut': September 18, 1993 *'First heard': Marsupilami *'Area used': Worldwide Clean, Full Length and Unedited Link to the Sound Effect SourceAudio Also See * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 01 * Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 02 Used In TV Shows * 3 Amigonauts * The 7D * 101 Dalmatian Street * AAAHH!!! Real Monsters * Abby's Flying Fairy School * Acábatelo * Ace Ventura: Pet Detective (TV Series) * Action League Now! (Heard in a high pitch in "Rock-A-Big Baby" and "Incident at Chlorine Lake".) * The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (Heard once in "Grumpy Young Men"; used as a scream for Goddard.) * All Grown Up! (Heard once in "The Curse of Reptar".) * The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers * The Amazing World of Gumball * America's Funniest Home Videos * The Angry Beavers * Aqua Teen Hunger Force (Heard in one episode from the Aqua Teens' TV.) * Are You Afraid of the Dark? * The Baby Huey Show (Heard once in "Wrestle Maniacs" and "The Boogeyman".) * Bachke Rehnaa Zara Sambhalna (Heard once in the intro.) (Indian version of game show "Russian Roulette".) * Bill Nye, the Science Guy (Heard once in "Phases of Matter".) * Blood Drive (Heard once in "A Gentleman's Agreement".) * Brickleberry (Heard once in "Squabbits".) * CatDog (Heard once in "All You Can't Eat".) * Camp Lazlo * Casualty * Chalkzone * Chowder (Heard once in a high pitch In "The Wrong Costumer" and a normal pitch In "The Belgin Waffle Slobber-Barker".) * Clarence (Heard once in "Belson's Sleepover".) * Codename: Kids Next Door * Courage The Cowardly Dog (Heard once in "Shirley the Medium".) * Captain Biceps * Cow and Chicken (Heard once in "Who's Afraid of the Dark?".) * Dexter's Laboratory (Heard once in "Bad Cable Manners".) * Disney's House of Mouse (Heard once in a high pitch in "House of Scrooge".) * The DaVincibles * Donkey Kong Country (Heard once in "Hunka-Hunka Burning Bluster".) * Doug (Heard once in "Doug's New School".) * Duckman (Heard once in a lower pitch with echo in "Sperms of Endearment".) * The Expect Smart Actually (Heard twice in "Boogie Goo"; once in "Toads and Tiaras vs Jerky Jasper" and "Unreal Yellow Coupon".) * Family Guy (Heard once in "Inside Family Guy".) * Fanboy and Chum Chum * Fresh Beat Band of Spies * Glove and Boots * Grossology * Halloween Wars * Harvey Birdman: Attorney At Law (Heard once in "Blackwatch Plaid".) * Hero: 108 * Hey Arnold! (Heard once in "The List" and "Arnold's Halloween".) * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (Heard once in "A Grave Mistake".) * Horrid Henry (Heard once in "Horrid Henry is Too Cool for School".) * Invader Zim (Heard twice in "Dark Harvest" and once in "Parent Teacher Night" and "Walk of Doom".) * Johnny Test (Heard twice in "Johnny's Pink Plague" and "Johnny Dukey Doo;" once in "Coming to a Johnny Near You" and "Johnny's Left Foot".) * Kappa Mikey * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil * Larva (Heard once in a high pitch.) * League Of Super Evil * Late Night Black & White (Heard once in the intro.) * Lethal Weapon * Lucky Fred * Mad TV (Heard once in a high pitch on "South Parknuts" and normal in "Raging Rudolph II: The Reinfather".) * Marsupilami (Debut) * Mighty Magiswords (Heard once in "Mushroom Menace".) * Monkey Dust * Motorway Patrol * Mucha Lucha (Heard once in a high pitch in "Flea's Fighting Fish"; The Flea scream only.) * Muppet Babies (2018 TV Series) (Heard once in a high pitch in "The Teeth Chattering Tale Of The Haunted Pancakes".) * My Gym Partner's a Monkey (Heard once in "Inoculation Day"; Principal Pixie Frog scream only.) * My Life as a Teenage Robot (Heard in seasons 2-3 only. Season 1 is the only season that doesn't use that sound effect.) * Naturally, Sadie * Ned's Declassified: School Survival Guide * Nexo Knights (Possibly heard in "The Gray Knight".) * The Nutshack * Oggy and the Cockroaches (Heard once in Sport Fans; Oggy scream only.) * Oh Yeah! Cartoons (Freddy Seymour's Rhinoceros scream in "Freddy Seymour's Amazing Life".) * Oh Yuck! * Ozzy & Drix (Heard once in "The Dream Factory".) * Pawn Stars * The Penguins of Madagascar * The Powerpuff Girls (2016 TV Series) (Heard once in Various pitches in "Secret Swapper of Doom".) * The Proud Family * Pink Panther and Pals * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja * Regular Show (Terror Tales of The Park 2011-Present) * Rex the Runt (Heard once in "The Adventures on the Telly Part 1" and "Hole in the Garden".) * Robot Chicken * Rocko's Modern Life * Samurai Jack * Sanjay and Craig * Sealab 2021 * Secrets of the Cryptkeeper's Haunted House * The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show * The Simple Life * Skunk Fu! * Seinfeld * Sesame Street * South Park (Heard once in the Halloween intro.) * SpongeBob SquarePants (Heard once in "Hooky" in a high pitch; "F.U.N.," "Suds," "Enemy In-Law," "Ghost Host," "That's No Lady," "Life Insurance," "Code Yellow," "Drive Happy," and "Bunny Hunt" in a normal pitch. Heard twice in "Once Bitten" in a double pitch.) * Squirrel Boy (Heard once in "Islands in the Street".) * Star vs. the Forces of Evil (Heard once in "Match Maker".) * Steven Universe (Heard once in "Keeping it Together".) * The Stuffed Animal Show (Heard in "Spooky Blue", "It's The Great Pumpkin", "Blue & Hero", and "I Was A Childhood Zombie".) * The Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Heard once in the outtakes.) * Superjail! * Teacher's Pet * Teen Titans Go! (Heard once in "Tower Power" and "Breakfast Cheese.") * Time Squad * Timon & Pumbaa (Heard once in a high pitch in "Big Top Breakfast.") * The Tom and Jerry Show * Totally Spies! (Heard in a high pitch.) * Trolls: The Beat Goes On! * The Twisted Whiskers Show * Vampirina * Wacky Races (2017 TV Series) * Welcome to the Wayne * W.I.T.C.H. * Wayside * What a Cartoon! * What Ever Happened to Robot Jones? * Wipeout (Heard in some Foreign dubbed episodes.) * Wipeout Canada * Wishfart * World of Quest * Yin Yang Yo! (Heard once in "Yin Yang You".) Movies * 999-9999 (2002) (Heard once when a student died on a flagpole.) * Aladdin (2019) (Heard once in the background when the Genie as a mummy tells Aladdin that he can't bring anybody back from the dead.) * The Angry Birds Movie (2016) (Snake scream only.) * Boo! A Madea Halloween (2016) (Heard once at the end as there is a fight inside a school bus.) * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars (1998) (Microwave crying/scream only. The beginning is not that audible due to Microwave's crying voice supplied by Wayne Knight.) * Girl vs. Monster (2012) * The Green Inferno (2015) * Hercules (1997) (heard twice) * Hey Arnold: The Movie (2002) * Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) * The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) (Heard once from the television showing a battle between cowboys and Indians.) * Inspector Gadget 2 (2003) * Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius (2001) * Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch (2005) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (2003) * Monster House (2006) * Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie (2013) (Heard once in a high pitch; Oggy scream only.) * Planet 51 (2009) * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) * The Punisher (2004) * Scooby-Doo! and the Curse of the 13th Ghost (2019) * Stay Alive (2006) * Stitch! The Movie (2003) (Heard in a lower volume.) * The Suicide Shop (2012) * Teacher's Pet (2004) * Tinker Bell and the Lost Treasure (2009) (Used in a high pitch.) * Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry (2005) * Twinkle Toes (2012) * Wrong Turn 5 (2012) Shorts * Day & Night (2010) (Shorts) * Dr. Tran (2008-2010) (Shorts) (Heard thrice in Mr. Tran and the Toy Cack".) * Droopy: Thanks a Latte (1999) (Shorts) * Goodnight Mr. Foot (2012) (Shorts) (Used for a spider screaming.) * Mantelope: Half Man - Half Antelope (2001) * No Touching (2017) (Heard once) * Presto (2008) * Yogi Bear: When Animals Nap (1999) (Shorts) Commercials Canada: * M&M's - Moviephobia (2014) * Teletoon Detour - Family Guy Joins the Detour Ireland: * DOE - Thoughts (1995) USA: * AMC Theatre Pre-Rolls: Horror (2015) * Burger King - Scary iDog (2008) * Corona Halloween Ad * Denny's Super Bowl Ads (2010) * Feldco - Old Scary Windows on Halloween (2012-2013) * Honey Comb - Mansion (1997) * Hot Bob As Seen on TV Commercial * JCPenney: Back to School - Zombies (2007) * Six Flags Fright Fest (2015) * Skechers - Elastica (Heard in the beginning.) * Wendy's - Baconator Mania (2007) (Heard at the beginning.) Video Games Arcade: * Area 51: Site 4 * GoGo Ball (Used at the start of a level.) * The Grid PC: * Carmageddon II: Carpocalypse Now * Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas * Grand Theft Auto III * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Little Inferno * Metal Wolf Chaos * Need for Speed: Porsche Unleashed (Heard at the end of the music track Injector.) * Resident Evil 6 * SimCity 3000 Unlimited * SimCity Societies * State of Decay 2 * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Xbox: * Chase: Hollywood Stunt Driver * Metal Wolf Chaos * Grand Theft Auto III * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 Xbox 360: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Resident Evil 6 Xbox One: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Metal Wolf Chaos * Resident Evil 6 * State of Decay 2 PlayStation: * Die Hard Trilogy 2: Viva Las Vegas PlayStation 2: * Grand Theft Auto III * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 PlayStation 3: * Infamous (Heard near the beginning.) * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * LittleBigPlanet 2 * LittleBigPlanet 3 * Resident Evil 6 PlayStation 4: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 * LittleBigPlanet * LittleBigPlanet 3 * Metal Wolf Chaos * Resident Evil 6 * Until Dawn PlayStation Portable: * LittleBigPlanet * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 PlayStation Vita: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * LittleBigPlanet * Soul Sacrifice SNES: * Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest (A distorted, high pitched version is sampled in the roller coaster music.) Nintendo 64: * Beetle Adventure Racing (Heard on "Wicked Woods" in a high pitch.) GameCube: * Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 * Tony Hawk's Underground 2 3DS: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) Wii U: * Lego Jurassic World (2015) (Heard twice, the cutscene and walkthrough of "The Lost World: Jurassic Park" segment when people are screaming in the background in San Diego.) * Little Inferno Nintendo Switch: * Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 * Little Inferno Fangames: * Super Mario Fusion: Revival Online: * Winterrowd.com - Hit the Dot (When the Regan McNeil photo pops up at the end, this scream follows an unindentified scream sound effect.) Logos * Acclaim Cheltenham (Crazy Taxi) (2001) Promos * Cartoon Network: 4 New Episodes of Victor and Valentino Promo (October 2019) * CBS: The Big Bang Theory - Season 7 Extended Premiere Promo (2013) * Logo - Day Camp (2019) * MTV Netherlands - The Tom Green Show Promo (2001) (It can be heard as the word AAAAAHHH!!! flashes at around 0:10.) * Reed Brunson Stuffed Animal Halloween Promo (2007) * SpongeBob SquarePants Halloween Premieres (2011) * Syfy: Happy! - Season 2 Promo (2019) * Syfy: Zombie Tidal Wave Promo (2019) Music Videos * Beyonce Music Videos (Heard on the music video "Sweet Dreams" before the song starts after Beyonce ascends to her nightmare, plus combined with a recognizable, but unknown stock scream.) * Eminem featuring Dido - Stan (2000) (Dido screams Only) * Example - Won't Go Quietly (2010) (Heard at the end of video.) * Green Day - Redundant (1998) (Heard at the end of video.) * Michael Jackson - Dangerous (Heard at the beginning.) Bumpers * Cartoon Network: Late Night Black & White Bumpers * Disney Channel - Makeover (2002) (Bumper) (Heard in a high pitch.) * Nickelodeon - Angry Beavers - Underpants (Bumper) Teasers * Casper (1995) (Teasers) Trailers * Final Destination 5 (2011) (Trailers) (Heard during the bridge scene.) * Grabbed by the Ghoulies (2003) (Trailers) (Cooper only, heard once, shortly) * Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers (1995) (Trailers) * Kangaroo Jack: G'Day USA (2004) (Trailers) * Not Another Teen Movie (2001) (Trailers) (Janey only) * Planet 51 (2009) (Trailers) * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (2016) (Trailers) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) (Trailers) * Smallfoot (2018) (Trailers) (When a pilot's scream is used on its final trailer.) * True Lies (1994) (Trailers) * Zizt the Movie 2 (Trailers) * Vertigo (1958) (Trailers) (Used in the 1996 restoration trailer.) TV Spots * Jingle All the Way (1996) (TV Spots) * The Ant Bully (2006) (TV Spots) * How to Train Your Dragon (2010) (TV Spots) * The Lego Movie (2014) (TV Spots) * Pride and Prejudice and Zombies (TV Spots) * Scary Movie 5 (2013) (TV Spots) Other Media * Plotagon (Used in the sound effects section.) * Wileyk209zback's 3DMM Videos (Heard in "Filburt the Murderer.") * WRVQ YouTube Videos * The Annoying Orange (Heard once in the Vine compilation (the one which is actually "Backseat Driver") and the 2019 "Shocktober" intro sequence was seen at the beginning of many videos between October 1st and 31st.) * Arthur YTPs (Heard in "Muffy Brings Parasites to School.") * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse * Donkey Kong: The BLU Heist (2010) (Shorts) * Fortnite - The Rise of Pink Panda (Sounds closely identical.) * GabaLeth (Heard shortly in "Everyone is Invited - Part 2". Mummy only.) * Giggles the Clown (Heard in "Middle School Bites.") * GLOBAL WARMING KILLED TOONTOWN: THE DAY TOONTOWN CLOSED FOREVER * Funhouse Ride CGI (Not RCT3) * Just for Laughs Gags * Just Kidding! Pranks * The Lonely Goomba (Heard once shortly in "Conker's Pocket Tale".) * McCain To Teletubbies: Get Off My Lawn!!! * Megababies Outtakes (heard at 0:22) * The Nostalgia Critic * R RATED HARRY POTTER (2015) (Heard once when a red player first got stabbed by a green player.) * Sailor Moon meets My Little Pony (Heard once in a high pitch in part 2.) * SM64 Bloopers: MarioNite (A Fortnite Video) * Teletubbies Get off My Laaawn!!! * Toy Story (1995) Alternate Ending (Seth Irskens) * Trainlover476 Videos * WhitneyGoLucky (Areum Lee screams only.) * Wednesday’s Makeup Tutorial Wednesday’s Makeup Tutorial | MGM (heard once and shortened) Mobile Apps * iMovie (Apple App) * Zombie Cafe Radio Stations *95.5 KLOS Radio Ads * Scream Hollow Smithville/Austin Radio Programs * Elvis Duran and the Morning Show Educational Media * David Macaulay: Roman City (Heard during a sketch sequence.) * Greek Mythology for Students (Heard in one part of "Perseus & Medusa".) Anime * DragonBall Z Abridged (TeamFourStar) (Heard once in "Lord Slug".) * Gabriel DropOut (Heard once in episode 1 when Vignette explains to Gabriel about how humans are afraid of cockroaches.) * Kill Me Baby (Heard once in Episodes 1 and 13.) * Yuru Yuri (Heard once in Episode 4 during a shot of Chinatsu and Kyoko looking terrified.) Image Gallery Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 03/Image Gallery Audio Samples Category:Sound Ideas Category:Pages with broken file links